zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro and Owen
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Owen. Overview .]] During Total Drama World Tour, Owen attempts to make friends with Alejandro when they are placed on the same team. Because he is unable to pronounce his name properly, Owen calls Alejandro "Al," a nickname he despises, as he was called that by his older brother José. Unbeknownst to Owen, Alejandro grows to hate him a lot because of his disgusting habits, stupidity, and being useless. After being advised by Noah and Duncan to not trust him, Owen starts to become aware of Alejandro's true nature and with this influence, the conflict finally becomes mutual when Alejandro orchestrates his elimination. Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhut's Total Drama Action Reunion Special While Chris is introducing the contestants to the concept of the new season, Alejandro serves Owen a plate of pancakes, which he happily devours. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 Once their team is formed, Alejandro, in the confessional, begins to swear in Spanish for being on a team of incompetent players, including Owen. Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 Owen tries to compliment Alejandro's plan, but he is unable to pronounce Alejandro's name, referring to him as "Ale-handout," and "Ale-kazam." After a few unsuccessful attempts, Owen calls him "Al," which Alejandro does not respond well to. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Once their team wins the challenge, Owen calls Alejandro for a high-five, but he simply ignores and walks off. Broadway, Baby! When Owen gets stuck at the fireman pole's entrance and asks Alejandro for help, he hits him down with the baby carriage, taking pleasure in his pain and using it as a way to release his anger at Owen for his competence. Slap Slap Revolution When Owen is about to be sucked out of the plane, he asks Alejandro to give him an "Ale-hand-bro," which infuriates Alejandro. During the sausage making challenge, Alejandro becomes furious when Owen eats their team's sausage, and decides to use him to ride down the mountain, purposefully steering into obstacles so that they hit Owen in the face. The Am-AH-Zon Race Early in the episode, Owen accidentally punches Alejandro in the eye, resulting in him having to wear an eye patch for the rest of the episode. When Owen apologizes Alejandro, he "forgives" him and states it wasn't anything "a little ice and revenge wouldn't fix." Owen thought he heard Alejandro say "revenge," but when asked he quickly denies it. During their first night in the Amazon, Alejandro sees Owen being captured by giant caterpillars, but does not save him. When Izzy, Noah and Tyler awaken the following day, Alejandro takes them with him, but intentionally tells them not to do a headcount, so that Owen will be left behind. However once they reach Machu Picchu without him, Chris later forces him to go back find Owen. He finds Owen trapped in a cocoon, where he confronts Alejandro on the fact that he watched him get dragged away. Alejandro lies that it was the others who don't care for him, while he is the only one to care for him as a friend. This is most probably done to hide his antagonistic nature, as well as to gain Owen's trust. Newf Kids on the Rock While on their boat, Alejandro warns Owen not to eat the lobster Izzy had just caught. Later, Alejandro accidentally eats Owen's socks with his fish-and-clam chowder supper, which disgusts him. Jamaica Me Sweat Alejandro doesn't seem to be worried about Owen after he and Izzy are crushed by the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Alejandro also says that his "vacation is officially over" when Owen returns, not pleased that he is back in the competition. I See London... While in economy class, Alejandro is disturbed by Owen's childish jokes and walks away. During Alejandro's absence, Noah tries to warn Owen not to trust Alejandro, as he is "like an eel, dipped in grease, swimming in motor oil," which causes his elimination. Before Noah jumps, he gave Owen one last warning about Alejandro, prompting Owen to think about his supposed friendship with Alejandro. Greece's Peices Owen begins to worry that Alejandro might vote him off with Tyler's help, just like what they did to Noah in the previous episode. In Greece, Alejandro is frightened as well as disgusted when Owen is about to strip. When Alejandro is facing Heather, Owen cheers for him loudly, but appears to be disappointed once he loses. Later, he reminds Alejandro that whoever didn't win a medal will be voted off, indicating that Owen might vote for him, which displeases Alejandro. The Ex-Files Earlier in the episode, Alejandro hypnotizes Owen to make him stop panicking while on the plane, as well as with an extra spell. After Owen is captured, Alejandro shows no concern for him at all, and even tries to get Tyler to stop searching for him. Upon finally finding Owen, he collapses onto the ground. Not wanting to have trouble with Chris again for leaving Owen behind, Alejandro (and Duncan) are forced to carry Owen back. Later, Alejandro activates the second hypnotic spell he placed on Owen, making him give himself a wedgie and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" while dancing "The Running Man," thus humiliating himself and giving Alejandro the satisfaction of revenge. Picnic at Hanging Dork Throughout the episode, Alejandro and Duncan laugh at Owen's misfortune. Upon reaching Hanging Rock, Owen once again is the only member ofTeam Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot who hasn't shown up, much to Alejandro's annoyance. However this time Chris prohibits him from going back to look for Owen, and have to wait for him before beginning the challenge. When Owen finally arrives, he manages to find the sheep with their team's symbol, to which Alejandro cheers for him. Sweden Sour Duncan and Alejandro fight over Owen's loyalty throughout the episode in order to get rid of the other, though Duncan comes from a more sincere place than Alejandro. Throughout the episode, Alejandro tries to be more patient with him, and follows Owen goofing around in order to gain his trust. When Owen is able to figure out that they were supposed to build a boat, Alejandro calls Owen "an incredibly stupid genius," something that Duncan tells Owen is an insult. Like Duncan, Alejandro also appoints Owen as team captain, and speaks like a pirate in order to please him. Secretly however, Alejandro gets fed up with Owen, as he is unable to differentiate between pirates and vikings and calls him a "butter donkey." Alejandro finally loses patience when Owen tries to get back his hat and disobeys him. In the end, Owen agrees to team up with Duncan in order to eliminate Alejandro. Niagara Brawls The conflict finally becomes mutual in this episode. As Owen has one of his typical dreams filled with food, Alejandro suddenly appears and throws candy canes at him to pop his balloons. Owen angrily tells him he can't use candy canes for evil, but Alejandro laughs and bursts his remaining balloons, causing Owen to fall and awaken from the dream. Alejandro targets Owen this episode, seeing him as the biggest threat due to his popularity. At the elimination, Alejandro manages to convince Duncan, Heather and Sierra to vote Owen off, and is pleased with his elimination. When Owen is stuck at the door while trying to jump, Alejandro kicks him out of the plane, choking when Owen farts in his face as a result. Rapa Phooey! While trying to search an egg with his color in an Owen statue, Alejandro once again insults Owen's uselessness even after his elimination, as he found nothing but a coconut inside the statue. Hawaiian Style Owen finally knows of Alejandro being evil and therefore, he sides with Cody over him or Heather. Hawaiian Punch Owen glares at Alejandro after he almost kills Cody in order to win the challenge. While crossing the lava, Alejandro finally reveals why he hates being called "Al," and Cody proceeds to manipulate Alejandro with the fact that Owen called him that numerous times throughout the season. In Heather's ending, Owen cheers for Heather after she kicks Alejandro in the groin, defeats him, and wins the season, along with the one million dollars.Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts